User talk:Captainjosh98
Hi there, Captainjosh98! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:PF.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from The PPW's Community and staff! Hey man, it's me Pearson1919. Look up the page and check out TPRS. Listen to this weeks featured songs. :) Style Guide Here it is josh, Read all of it to understand it. Link 19:36, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Polls Hey Josh, heres how you make polls, Use the code shown below, This line will be your question. Answer 1 Answer 2 Use the tag to start off the poll Right under it will be the question Then under that will be the answers, each line you add will be a new answer. then to finish it off use the tag Now heres an example of the code. Cheese or Mustard? o_o Cheese Mustard That will show up as, Cheese or Mustard? o_o Cheese Mustard There ya go, : : 01:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sig I'm an expert sig maker, tell me what you want for your sig. If its a pic I can make it look like its not. Just message me here. I can also make a drop down menu sig like this one Edgar Wildrat Ok Click here tama did a good job presenting it btw i dont mind u asking me stuff =) LeClerc Sharpe Ok... ok i'll get to work on them now i was cranky a lil eairler but now im happy :D Here you go... here u go: Code: Code: Dear Captainjosh98 Hey lol, wanna come on the game and do the swiftfoot glitch? From WWTE 'Ello There! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, owner and founder of the new World Wide Trading Empire! What is it? You may ask. Well, the WWTE is an organization that helps countries World Wide. In this group, there are no enemies, only allies. No fights, just agreements. We help one another, and we make sure one another's country will prosper. I am here to offer you a position at the WWTE. Here are some things you can be: *If you are King / Queen of a country, you can add your country to the list of countries that are involved with the Trading Empire. *Aren't a King or Queen? No problem! We also offer ranks to help control trade. See the page for a list of available jobs. *Like the sea? You can add your ship as one of the trade ships! Please provide a picture and description. Please consider this offer! 15:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Great! On the page there are a list of jobs, you can add yourself. Please add a picture with the description provided for that job. 17:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you have permission. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Re:Movie Sadly, I'm not taking anymore movie requests. I am in the meddle of a series, and have another to film and ANOTHER to direct. I've had to turn down another as well. I can give you the link to my recorder if you want http://www.fraps.com/ Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Miss Telltale Josh, you are being extremely ignorant with the Miss Telltale situation. You seem to be holding a grudge and not giving her a chance, thus not treating her equally. Yet, you made a long comment, which I took the time to read, about everyone being treated right. You also assume that because we want one person banned, no one likes you. Your logic is inconsistent and, frankly, foolish. I doubt Miss Telltale would even go out of her way to talk to you. You hold a foolish grudge, and judge people on in-game actions, which are not considered here on the wiki. Please cooldown, you are a good user, and I don't want to have to give you a cooldown ban. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Don't blow me off like that, Josh. I do care about you, and I do think your a good editor. I am trying to make it fair for everyone here. Her ban was too long for a minor offense. Also, what I think does matter, seeing as admins have the final judgement. What you think matters as well, because without you and the rest of the users, what would there be? And in response to how I would feel about being called a girl, I wouldn't honestly care. I'm teased and hated in the game, and do I care? Not at all. I know I'm better than the low-life trolls on the game. The only thing I care about is being called "Hitler" or a "Nazi". I've been called both, which, as part Hebrew, hurts a lot. You complain of being teased and made fun of, but the truth is you have not been here long enough to hear about other teasings and such. Matthew Darkskull has been called a "faggot" many times, and recieves death threats often. Don't believe me? Go here and scroll to the sixth and seventh lines, and read the chat there. And if you want to feel teasing, live my life. I've been called a "cunt" countless times, I've been beaten and attacked so many times I have unnatural grooves in the bones of my shins and forearms. You try to pull the guilt trick, and it doesn't work. Please stop "crying over spilt milk" and go back to editing. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Josh, I said " You also assume that because we want one person banned, no one likes you." I was referring to your assumption, I was not saying that no one likes you! And the admins cannot force me to write an apology or punish me for performing my administrative duties. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Josh, no one hates you. I was referring to an assumption you made when I said "You also assume that because we want one person banned, no one likes you." Again, I was NOT saying "no one likes you"! You keep assuming everyone does, when I have not seen one sentence of hate mail towards you in the month you've been here. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Cooldown Ban I am giving you a two-hour cooldown ban for threatening to kill yourself over something this simple, screaming, and saying "shut up". This is in no way a punishment, just a way to give you time to chill. You have been given the chance to talk on your talk page, so you can (politely) talk with me if you need to. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Idea: about POTC cursed seas how about changing it into a fan play! and we could team up writing it together...savy? I know that but America declared Imdependence in the 1770s in game it's only the 1740s so they are still ruled by us 02:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am fine with waiting perhaps Its not historically correct but DISNEY gave out the year 1744 21:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jos please Sign The Petition For The Old Body Types Here! Signatures Hey Josh, can you help me make a sig? Like something cool. Its me Jack Redsilver. I got banned bc Leon uses my account, but I changed my pass. 22:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) alright I'll get right to it. And yes, Sanita has been confirmed to be Hippie.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 01:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Did you know? Did you know your profile is they guy who played Gandalf in LotR? [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] My epic skills .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . A Fresh Start Captain Josh, or King Joshua Pond, it has come to my attention that we have not had the best friendship, or at least just common courtesy in the past month. I also see that you are the headmaster of the EITC Military Academy, which I have finished my studies (with great effort) at. I am willing to call of all EITC First Division attacks on your servers, or keep them on and go by your terms. What do you say? Start over? Please, respond on my talk page. Lord Johnny Coaleaston of the East India Trading Company From Image Since you're good at image editing (like the one for Gold), could you give this a try?--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 02:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) It's ok It's ok, but I was kinda wanting a black background, with blue lightning, and the sword facing the other way, too. But thanks anyways! 'Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits' 02:32, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Fair It's good, but still, I need something fancier. It's not your fault mate. Btw, I couldn't even do that! Well maybe, but not that fast. Someone thats a Coding/Photoshop geek like Tama is what I need, but I 'HIGHLY' appreciate your time! 'Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits' LISTEN JOS I DIDNT MEAN TO KILL JERRY HE GOT IN THE WAY AND TOOK THE BULLET AND IAM STROM WALKERS SON AND STROM IS THE DAUTHER OF JERRY AND IAM HES GRAND SON JOS ITS IMPOSSIBLE TO BANNISH SOMEONE FROM THE FAMILY U CAN HATE THAM AND HAVE THEM MEAN NOTHING TO U BUT NOT BANNISH Jason Blademorgan YES I KNOW THE START OF THE FAMILY ITS JOHNNY GOLDTIMBERS and u cant bannish Jason Blademorgan Permission? Its not YOUR page. Its the wikis. Too much roleplay fighting was going on, so I moved it to my blog and closed comments. I'll move it back to a page in a few minutes, if arguing happens again I'll move it back till everything cools down. .Benjamin Macmorgan Don't caps me out. I moved it due to arguing. I don't need to "consult" you before I edit it. .Benjamin Macmorgan jos if i can go to the funeral u can kill me and turn me in!!!!!! Jason Blademorgan Josh come on give Jason a break he didnt mean to. I took the shot for John dont blame Jason Lord Jeremiah Garland Shop Set Up I Set Up My Express Shop On Cortola On The Royal Union Thingy. Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 23:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Message Today, I Leave The Wiki, Josh. Take Care Of The Express Shop And Give It All It Needs. I Will Return On November 9, 2014. Hope To See You Then. Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 21:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) From Hey josh its dog!!!!! Dog Pugfish 01:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Dog pugfish Josh when are you coming online Dear Vice PResident Josh Pond Can you come online so i can guild you please, from President colorz sry, black is my color :P colorz againz check now :D >:P title sayz it all >:P ill give u those other that u asked for tho :P Change your Profile image PLease change it --'Tama63 20:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Kickan 20:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC)}} Giveaway -- Bot 15:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Josh the meeting is starting soon, come online for the meeting. From Re During this period due to spam threats we are having to be a bit harder on our users, Ill take the block off on Monday :) 'Tama63 ' 20:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Josh, don't stress because Sven was banned as well. And the main reason was spamming emotes. We are going to be tighter on rules while there is a vandalism threat but don't worry you will be back on chat soon :) Jack Pistol Josh, please calm down, you did spam and Tama banne dyou not me and we are deciding right now whether or not to unban you Jack Pistol Josh, the only reason you are still on ban is to let you cool down now, After 2 hours your chatban is done and no it was not entirely unfairly. People do read your pages but dont expect instant popularity withou really hard work, your pages are good and do get noticed, so please calm down. Jack Pistol Calm down Calm down im fighting for your ban right now, im explaining to tama that i gave u and sven two warnings and both of you actually listen You'll be unban in two hours its better than two days Noob Rofl.... You are such a noob, Josh... You have the guts to say that to me? Rofl.... I do not care what you tell the "admins." I am not scared of them. You, Sir, shall be fired REAL soon... :) Sam Seavan , or, if you prefer, your friend. :) Reply That is not what I was talkign about, Josh...... - points to about 7 minutes ago - Sam Seavan , or, if you prefer, your friend. :) Offer Josh, Thanks for the offer, but the WWTE will stay at this wiki, I have already made the page and such. Thanks though, 16:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude you should join the pirate forums click the link to visit them plus i don't think "Captain Josh" is taken :P http://piratesforums.com/ Yours Truly Hello! I have a deal to make: If you get me a list of ALL buildings / shacks / everything etc, (including forts and things behind Padres), I will let you in The Royal Family of Italy 01:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) How about a position in any one of my governments? Such as Official Caribbean Government, Official Italian Government, International Trading Bank, and more? If you don't like that either, name anything you want, I need that list, bad. 01:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Please... If you get them for me, I will do anything... I will even let you buy Abassa or Anbada (just not with the buildings that people already got). As for the record, you can keep it, just say you let me use it... want me to make a page banner for you? Please man, I need these. 01:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) - sigh - I can't do that, they are already be sold and that wouldn't be fair to everyone... Anything else I will do. 01:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) PLease Please unblock me on the chat in private messages. The Voice of the Voiceless Sounds great Well always use source mode to make userboxes make sure that the image doesn't have "Thumb" in it or it'll ruin it always make a userbox that is 55px-75px Your really scaring me Hey your yelling at a girl for no reason, and i feel like ur going to threatend me, :( please just worry about max and his final days, FOR REAL!!! ~ Princess Carly Remember Remember to NOT feed the trolls Re: William sharkskull tama has already banned him Jack Pistol Here you go!!! Josh.... Look, your Kickban reason is: Arguing excessively, and insulting other users. You were also quite rude last night. I was planning on unbanning you in the next hour or so, anyways, Josh! You know, It hurts me inside when I have to kickban someone. And no, I did not choose a side. Storm caused more trouble than you did. She got a kickban last night, and a strike tonight, so dont say i'm a side chooser, please. ''Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits'' 02:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Listen Im sorry you are unhappy. I am still, '''NOT a side chooser, mate. And, a strike is actually worse than a kickban, in case you do not know. You said "Shut the hel*" up, also. I am enforcing the rules, not picking a side. I saw your message to Hermit, too. Reporting me to a lower admin all because a kickban? It's what you said last NIGHT and EARLIER tonight that you were kickbanned for. Oh, and I never gave you a strike, btw. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 02:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Goldvane is not side choosing hes being balcence storm was kick ban last night and when she got here u kept fighting with her, goldvane does not pick sides he tries to stay balence Sorry for the confusion if the person who bans you and forgets just contact to me (oh your unban from chat now) Goldilocks I have notified Gold, but when you call the wiki a disgrace, it's just going to lower your chances...--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 14:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Finish with those userboxes Here's your userboxes Code: Code: 00:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Answer The problem is I'm giving advice based on my experience.... Whereas your situation is growing less similar to mine.... -- 03:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC) (yes this is me, Josh can vouch) Avatar Dear Josh... You REALLY need a new avatar. You need to think in the positive! Positive thoughts! Dearest Regards P.S. Your avatar is starting to get ME down :( I'm sorry, just trying to help... heres the sample, ill make sure to put this in a highly secure tight under ground lab. Chat I was shown some pictures from the chat. You were getting very mad at Jim Logan. I just want to let you know that the rules still apply in the chat. I am just giving you a warning, do not yell at people in chat. Please do not fight with Jim or anybody else in chat. We can discuss what happened in game if you wish to. -- 23:44, December 1, 2011 (UTC) get on chat now plz Hey i just wanted to tell u that i watched the war of 1812 thing in class today that was on the history channel and it was pretty interesting were at the part with dolly!! <3 storm Userboxes Code: Code: Whoa 0_0 Calm down Josh! I'm sorry for worrying ya, but I've been gone most of the day anyways! I was going to meet you from your first message. Are you still on right now? I know it's only 8:25 AM for you, but I need you on chat NOW! Garland's at school, he can't help. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 14:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Come back, I just wanted you to pay attention to the matter at hand! --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin'']] 02:53, January 3, 2012 (UTC) MC Server Sorry, cannot let you on at the moment. We'll be getting an upgrde to the server soon so that it can handle a bigger community, but for now, it's full. I'll put you on the waiting list tho. I want the server to be the server for this wiki. Lots of people have MC here. -- 02:04, January 31, 2012 (UTC) JOSH JOSH COME ON BACK IT'S SAFE WE MISS YOU I LOVE YOU <3